Child s play Quieres Jugar?
by Tsukiharu Aoi
Summary: Era despiadado, cruel y antipatico... pero sabia seducir a sus presas.  ChxT


**Una idea vinó a mi cuando vi todas las pelis de Chucky en una sola noche! y me dije: ¿Porque no?.**

**El chucky de este fic tiene la imagen de mi fanart. el cual se encuentra en mi pagina de DeviantArt. Pueden visitarla para salir de dudas sobre la apariencia de "este" Chucky.**

**(C) Los personajes no son mios, pertenecen a su respectivo dueño.**

**(c)Tsukiharu Aoi, el fanfic es de mi propiedad.**

* * *

><p><em>Child´s Play ~ I want to play?~<em>

_[Cap. 1 ]_

* * *

><p>Era atractivo, listo y muy atrayente, ademas de eso portaba de grandes cantidades de dinero, y ademas trabajaba en lo que mas le gustaba; matar. Si, tenia una vida perfecta.<br>No era un matón, no, eso seria demaciado vulgar.  
>El era un acesino serial, visto como un mito, nadie sabia su identidad, pero si el nombre que portaba.<p>

Se dejó caer en el sofa de aquel lujoso apartamento en el centro de Nueva Jersey, dejando salir un suspiro de tranquilidad absoluta.  
>Mientras su compañero frente a el, sentado en otro sofa le miraba expectante.<p>

- Y bien?... a quien has matado esta vez Chucky?...-

Comento el castaño, poniendo atencion a la ropa ensangrentada del chico frente a el.  
>Este no se inmuto y sonrrio con malicia.<p>

-A una perra del vecindario de ricos... la dejé vacía.-

Comento el pelirrojo mostrando un monton de dolares frente a el.

-...le quité una sortija, vale por lo menos 1200 dolares...-  
>Concluyo guardando de nuevo la sortija en su pantalon de mezclilla obscuro.<p>

El castaño sonrrio complice y alagó al pelirrojo. Al parecer habian estado espiando a una mujer soltera del condominio Bancloft del area sur de la ciudad. y al final obtubieron lo que querian.

Caminaba por las calles de Jersey, fijó su celestina mirada hacia un aparador de un centro comercial y detubo su andar para prestar atencion a lo que observaba.

Se miro a si mismo en el espejo de aquel lugar y sonrrio complacido.  
>Era alto, de 1 metro con 70 cm, delgado, y de piel palida, era de cabello rojizo anarangado y portaba una mirada celeste profunda con destellos zafiro, y aunque su semblante era amenazante tenia facciones delgadas, en si, cualquiera podria caer rendido a sus pies, eso sin contar con la voz aterciopelada que portaba, y aunque su tono de voz constantemente era bromista, era igual de ensordecedor.<p>

-Te vas a quedar viendote como bobo todo el dia en mi aparador o vas a comprar algo?-

Comento una voz femenina sacando al pelirrojo de su "bello" reconocimiento corporal.  
>Este giro su cabeza con el semblante enfadado hacia la chica, listo para devolverle el comentario pero se quedo callado observando a la chica frente a el.<p>

Pensó un poco las palabras y camino hacia la chica con pose despreocupada.

- Buscaba un accesorio casi imposible de encontrar, quizá usted linda dama, sepa ayudarme...-  
>Comento galante hacia la chica. Esta levanto una ceja en desconcierto y camino hacia dentro del local, siendo seguida por el pelirrojo.<p>

-Buscas el corazón de bumballá... no es asi?...-

Comento la chica sorprendiendo al chico tras ella. Sonrrio complacida.

-Soy Tiffany Twillight, y lo que buscas si esta aqui.-

Comento hacia el pelirrojo. Este le tomó el brazo haciendo que la chica detuviera su paso.

El sonido frio del acero resono al instante en que el pelirrojo sostenia una filosa cuchilla en el cuello de la chica frente a el.

-Si eres inteligente, optaras por entregarmelo y salir con vida niña... sere generoso ya que eres una mocosa y te dejare vivir si haces lo que te digo...-  
>Comento el pelirrojo en el oido de la chica. Pero al levantar su mirada amenazante, se encontro con la fria mirada jade de la chica.<p>

-No soy estupida... sabia que harias algo asi y adivina que?... saldras perdiendo si te llegas a mover...-

Comentó sosteniendo una geringa en la espina dorsal del pelirrojo. El frio metal de la aguja rozo su piel.  
>Un escalofrio recorrio la columna del chico. La "mocosa" frente a el era peligrosa, y apenas lo estaba notando.<p>

-si llegas a razguñarme siquiera, inyectare el veneno en tu columna y quedaras muerto en menos de 7 segundos... tu decides... si fueras mas inteligente optarias por lo mejor para los dos...-

Siseo fria la chica. Este la solto enfadado.  
>Y gano una sonrrisa por parte de la rubia.<p>

-Bien Bien! eres listo!... ahora... tu sabes mi nombre, asi que, cual es el tuyo?-  
>Comento sonrriendo inocente hacia el chico. este se recargo en el estante al lado de el y sonrrio de lado.<p>

-Charles Lee Ray... Mejor conocido como Chucky por estos lugares...-  
>Comento observando la figura de la chica.<p>

-oh! entiendo... y no soy una niña Chucky... tengo 17 años...-  
>Comento orgullosa al momento en que sacaba un medallon de una caja fuerte.<p>

-Y yo no soy un bobo...y estoy por ser oficialmente un adulto...tengo 19 años..-  
>Comento tranquilo prestando atencion a la rubia frente a el.<p>

-_*Esta mocosa es interesante*_- Pensó.

Caminó sonrriente mientras sostenia el medallon de dumballá en sus manos. Recordando la conversacion con la chica hace unos momentos antes.  
>Se reprendio a si mismo por pensar tonterias y continuo su camino de regreso hacia el apartamento.<br>Al levantar la mirada se sorprendio al encontrar a un gran escuadron de policias frente al edificio,y a su compañero Edi siendo arrastrado hacia una gran camioneta policial.

Comenzo a correr en direccion al local de Tiffany, debia encontrar en donde quedarce, y la chica habia ganado interes por parte de el.

- No te estaban buscando a ti... solo a Edi, al parecer estaba traficando drogas a tus espaldas rastrearon y lo capturaron, suerte que no estabas ahi...-  
>Comento la rubia abriendo la puerta de su apartamento a las afueras de Jersey. El Pelirrojo tras ella suspiro frustrado.<p>

Fijo su vista en el interior del lugar, estaba decorado de forma... vampirica... paredes rojas techo obscuro, lamparas tenues, cortinas obscuras colgando en las ventanas. Y noto un pequeño detalle...

-Y tus padres?- optó por preguntar.  
>La rubia solto una risita divertida.<p>

- Asi que no las recuerdas?... les haz matado tu, mi madre, y mi hermana mayor, hace 3 años mas o menos... en california, me dejaste viva porque la policia habia llegado-  
>Comento sonrriendo.<br>El pelirrojo palidecio. Y comenzo a sudar frio por el leve nerviosismo. Mas no lo demostro.

-Descuida... sin rencores, pensaba hacerlo de todos modos...- Susurro.

-Puedes dormir en el sofa, no pienso darte mi habitacion, hay comida en el refrigerador sientete libre de hacer lo que quieras, pero no entres a mi habitacion.- Concluyo cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de si.

El pelirrojo se dejo caer el el sofa/cama tras el y prendio la TV en el canal de noticias.

-_*... No recordaba a la mocos... Tiffany... esa niña me huviera delatado, pero por lo que menciono... nunca lo hizo... es interesante..._*-

Pensó el pelirrojo observando la captura de Edi en la TV.

* * *

><p><strong><em>(°w°)? Que dicen? parece interesante o no lo sigo?<em>**

**_Ustedes opinen y dejen reviews~!_**

**_Bye bye~_**


End file.
